


Your Servant, Please Don't Forsake Him

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [22]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea looks like the kind of woman who can give Daryl what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Servant, Please Don't Forsake Him

He wanted the blonde to make him beg. She looked like she had it in her, the way she stared people down and told them exactly what she thought of them. Andrea looked like she could make him crawl. That was why Daryl liked her so much, and why he was thinking of her as he thrust into the hand he had around his cock. 

The redneck was thinking of the things she could do to him. Get him down on his knees, make him beg for the privilege of eating her pussy. Or make him bend over, and have him take it like the dirty slut he was. He liked that. It made him wish he had some slick or something, so he could have a couple of fingers inside of himself while he thought of Andrea fucking him with a strap-on. She was the kind of woman who was made to wear that kind of thing. She'd probably done it before too. 

It made him so desperate that he spit as much saliva as he could onto his fingers and reached down to finger his hole. Spit wasn't enough for him to really fuck himself the way he liked, but it was enough to make his fantasy feel real. 

“That's it, you like taking my cock don't you?” The Andrea in his head sneered at him as she thrust into him, holding his ass cheeks spread wide. She'd pound his hole good and hard, just the way he liked it. She'd get him yelping and hollering like a struck dog, and leave him saying “Please ma'am, give me more.”

He kept his fingers inside of himself as he came. He liked feeling how the orgasm made his muscles contract and squeeze his digits. 

“Good boy.” Now that would be something sweet to hear from the blonde. After getting rough with him she'd get tender, and it would be just what he needed. She'd rest her hand on the small of his back, and stay inside of him until he was ready for her to remove her cock.

Daryl wiped his hand and his cock down with a pair of dirty underwear. He doubted he'd ever have the guts to approach Andrea for anything like that. Even if he did, he doubted that the woman would do anything but look at him like he'd lost this damn mind. Most women in the past had when he'd asked them to do it to him like that. It sure was nice to think about though.


End file.
